


That will be all (alternate ending)

by Suffering_Trashboats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffering_Trashboats/pseuds/Suffering_Trashboats
Summary: What the fuck am I doing writitng an alternate ending to a TV show.But Sapphire said the plan wouldn't work so it got me wondering....what if it actually hadn't?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im here a new story for you all 
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES 
> 
> Retribution is being worked on 
> 
> As is the final two chapters of Disjunction
> 
>    
> This was pure stress relief writing so please don't judge too harshly

 

“I never asked any...sapphire to go to Earth...” Murmured Blue Diamond, her eyebrow rising in confusion and doubt.

 

“I...um…” Sapphire stuttered, ice forming at her feet, and climbing up her dress.

 

From behind a pillar, Steven felt himself start to sweat.

“Oh no...she's freezing up!” He whispered to his father, who grasped onto his son in worry. Ruby gently leant forward and grasped Sapphire’s hand in comfort,  sweat trickling down her face.

 

“My...future vision forsaw you- my diamond.” Sapphire choked out. “Desiring more...humans! for the...zoo… So I...acted accordingly”. Blue Diamond frowned. She shot a glance at Ruby and her eyes widened for a moment, then she turned away, her face etched with sadness.

 

“It's true, the window for preserving the Earth’s specimens is closing.” Yellow Diamond shot a look at her distressed superordinate before looking down at Ruby and Sapphire. Steven let out an audible sigh of relief.

 

“Is that what you want?” She enquired, placing her hand comfortingly on the Gem’s shoulder. She turned to Sapphire. “Sapphire! Has the cluster emerged yet?”

 

“It has not.” Sapphire replied, trembling a little.

 

“Then we still have lots of time.” Grinned the yellow Gem. “That will be all.” She clapped her hands twice to signify the meeting was over.

 

Holly blue agate bowed and began to retreat, followed by the two small Gems. They barely got a few steps before Blue Diamond whipped her head around sharply.

“Wait!” The three Gems all stood stock still, Ruby beginning to shake with fear. “Sapphire…” She began. Sapphire straightened up a little and turned to face the Diamonds.

 

“Y-yes...my Diamond?”

 

“Where did you say you traveled from?”

 

“Why-Earth, my Diamond.”

 

“No no, before that.”  Sapphire began to freeze again, and her breathing quickened.

 

“I-uh...I mentioned it at the start, my Diamond.”

 

“Tell me again.” Blue Diamond’s voice was suddenly as cold as the ice snaking up Sapphire’s dress. Steven felt his pulse quicken. There was no way Sapphire could get out of this situation, as collected as she seemed; she simply wasn't in a position to think properly.

 

“Uh...I-I mean…”

 

“Because you bear a striking resemblance to a Sapphire I once had...a Sapphire, who fused...with her Ruby guard…” She turned to look at Ruby, who shakily stood to attention. Sapphire laughed nervously.

 

“That-that's such an odd...an odd thing to do...a Sapphire fusing with a Ruby, why, that’s unprecedented!” Blue Diamond narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, her steps echoing around the pink tinted room.

 

“So, if that wasn't you…where did you come from?” She asked simply but firmly. “Oh! And in addition….how is it that you were granted your own Pearl, Ruby guard, and Amethyst guard? Any Gem of such high standing would be well acquainted with us by now.” She gestured to Yellow Diamond, who glared at the small blue Gem. Sapphire looked as if she was about to shrink into herself. Ruby started forward to comfort her again, but was stopped by Holly Blue, who grasped her firmly by the arms.

 

“Hey, let me go, cone head!” Ruby yelled, her façade broken. She struggled against the large Gem’s grasp. Sapphire turned around and gasped, but was prevented from going any further; for Holly Blue now had her electrified whip wrapped around Ruby’s neck.  

 

“I'll ask you again, Sapphire.” Began Blue Diamond. “Where. Did you come from?” The colour drained from Sapphire’s face, and she took a shaky step back. Steven grasped his father’s arm harder; he knew he couldn't intervene without putting his father’s life at risk. Yellow diamond started forward angrily.

 

“ANSWER YOUR DIAMOND.” She yelled at the petrified Sapphire, who began to cry slightly and whimpered in fear.

 

“Don't...yell….at….SAPPHIRE!” Screamed Ruby, bursting out of Holly Blue’s grip, and rushing forward to Sapphire. The two met in an embrace and promptly began to fuse into Garnet. Steven felt his stomach drop into his feet.

 

Garnet stood in the middle of the room, between two Diamonds and their snickering Pearls, and a highly trained Gem warrior. All the colour and emotion had drained out of Yellow Diamond’s face, and she looked as if she was about to pass out. Blue Diamond however, had a face full of rage and horror. Her cheeks flushed, and she inhaled sharply. Garnet looked at herself, squealed, and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, who fell in different directions.

 

“Not only...did you lie to me…” The Diamond muttered, “but you had the NERVE to come in here and….and….FUSE. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE?” She began to yell angrily, and tears began to appear in her eyes.

 

“HOLLY BLUE AGATE, TAKE THESE TWO LOWLIVES TO THE DETENTION CELLS.” Barked Yellow Diamond. “As much as I want to execute you two traitors here and now, all Diamonds must be present, and luckily for you, White Diamond isn’t in this side of the cosmos at the moment.” She sneered at Ruby, who shrank back defensively. Yellow Diamond turned away, and placed her hand on Blue Diamond’s shoulder, as she had fallen to her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably. Steven pushed Greg back slightly out of sight as Holly Blue started towards the door, holding a flailing Ruby in her arms, but and followed by Sapphire, whose head hung down onto her chest, a single tear dropping onto the floor. Once again, they only got as far as a few steps before they were stopped.

 

“Wait….” Murmured Blue Diamond, rising to her feet shakily. She walked up to the three Gems, and knelt down before them. “There's something that needs to be done.” Her voice was soft and resigned, almost apologetic. Ruby stopped flailing and watched as the large Gem retracted her hand over her shoulder, and backhanded Sapphire across the room, causing her to crash into one of the columns, and retreat into her Gemstone. Over Ruby’s distressed screams, Steven heard the Diamond mutter her justification: “That, is for making a mockery of my court.” She made her way back to Yellow Diamond, who looked at her approvingly, and smiled as she watched Holly Blue pick up the Gemstone and carry it out the room along with a screaming Ruby, the door shutting behind them, cutting off her screams.

 

“Blue, are you OK?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“But you said that-”

 

“I said. I'm. Fine. “

 

“What I said before about, feelings….I didn't mean it. It's ok to feel, as long as you don't let it….consume you. I hardly recognise you. You've become so much weaker since….Pink left us. I know how close you both were but you must understand that taking out your anger and sadness on your court, rebel or not, is wrong. No matter how much they deserved it.”

 

Blue diamond looked up slowly, tears flowing thick and fast. “I could have stopped all this.”

 

“Blue...no….”

 

“Yes Yellow, you know it too. If I had just, acted that day, instead of retreating like a coward; Rose Quartz would have been shattered.” Steven felt Greg tense up, and he became aware of his own body trembling.

 

“Don't blame yourself. Nothing you could have done would have saved her.” Blue Diamond remained silent. “Blue….?” The Yellow Gem prompted a response, but got none. “Blue please….I'm- I’m sorry.” The blue Gem turned away, and began once again to sob into her arms. “I'll go and alert White Diamond that we have new prisoners incoming.” Yellow Diamond said no more, and retreated out the room. Sensing this as a final chance to escape, Steven pulled his father out the room with him, just as the door shut behind them. His head was spinning, but he knew he had to find Ruby and Sapphire before Yellow Diamond left for Homeworld. Pulling Greg after him he ran down a narrow corridor, and passed a few doors before he was pulled into one by his belt strap. Falling backwards, he looked up to see Amethyst, and the other Amethysts grinning down at him.

 

“A-Amethyst?”

 

“In the flesh yo….I'm bunking off work with a couple of my buds.” This was met with rippled laughter through the crowd.

 

“AMETHYST! I need your help! We got found out! The Diamonds know about Ruby and Sapphire! They're in the detention cells! We need to break them out and get far away from here!” Steven exploded out sentence after sentence, and Amethyst’s grin slowly changed to a frown.

 

“Woah woah woah, take it slow. First off, Diamonds as in, plural?”

 

“YES! Yellow diamond is here too!” Amethyst paled, and her voice dropped to a whisper.

 

“And you're sure?”

 

“Amethyst, we just spent 45 minutes in a room with her. I’m pretty sure it's her.”

 

“Oh boy. And you say they're in detention cells?” Steven nodded. “Well good for you I know the best hacker in the business, right P? ….P? Pearl….? Pearl, where are you?!” Amethyst began to panic. “She was right here, she was right here…”

 

Carnelian popped her head up from the crowd, and lifted something above her. Maneuvering her way towards the group, it became apparent that the object she was carrying was yelling in confusion.

 

“Amethyst? AMETHYST! WHAT IS GOING ON?” Pearl shrieked. Carnelian laughed and placed her down on the floor, where Pearl immediately clung to Steven. “Steven! Are you ok? What's wrong? You-you're crying!” Steven pulled Pearl into a hard embrace, and he began to sob. Greg placed his hand on Pearl’s back in comfort. For a moment they stood in silence, until Amethyst cleared her throat.

 

“So….what do we do now?” Pearl looked up.

 

“Do?”

 

“Yeah. Do. Ruby and Sapphire need our help; we can't just sit here.” Pearl stood up and looked at Steven.

 

“I suppose we need a plan.” Steven nodded in affirmation. He then turned to the Quartz soldiers spectating their conversation.

 

“Ok. Does anyone here know where the detention cells are?” Most of the soldiers turned away, but one struggled forward and fell out of the crowd sideways, Amethyst grabbing hold of her thin arms to steady her.

 

“I do.” The skinny Jasper stood up straight, and brushed herself down. Amethyst slapped her on the back, and whooped.

 

“All right! Ok, Skinny can help us!” Skinny took a deep breath and spoke.

 

“I can get you to where you need to be, but I can't get you in. Only a Pearl can do that.” Pearl cleared her throat and puffed out her chest slightly.

 

“I can do that.”

 

Feeling slightly more relieved, Steven planned out the escape in his mind.

“Dad, you wait here. We'll come back to this room. From here we'll go to the flight deck and get the Ruby ship home.”

 

Amethyst and Skinny nodded in confirmation and Pearl put her hand on Steven’s shoulder. “Let's do this thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like where this is going

Yellow Diamond stalked through the corridors of the base, her head spinning. She thought about Blue Diamond, and how frail she had become. She still refused to get rid of the Rose Quartz Gems, despite everything they had done. There wasn't a single Gem that had shattered Pink Diamond. They were all the same. And if one had managed to do such a thing, who's to say that the rest weren't capable of the same? If only Blue could see this. She needed to, she had to, before she completely faded away. Blue Diamond was the closest thing she had ever had as a confidant, and now she had nobody. Stopping short, she looked down at her Pearl, who was skittering along next to her.

“Pearl?”

“Yes….my Diamond?”

“Open the door.”

“Of course my Diamond.”

“Then I want you to- wait outside.”

“Uh….of course my Diamond.” The Pearl did as instructed, and stood to the side to let her Diamond precede her, the doors slamming shut.

Once inside, she leant down on the controls of the ship, and bringing one hand to her face, began to cry, large tears that were full of regret and remorse splashing down onto the control board.

 

*

 

Blue Diamond wiped her eyes, and pulled her cloak over her head. Gesturing to her Pearl, she made her way out the room, and towards the detention cells. She was going to make that Sapphire pay for what she did. Her court used to be one of the most powerful out of all the Diamonds, now it was a joke. After she had escaped with her Ruby guard, the court had been in uproar, with some of the members refusing to server under her. She stopped to let her Pearl open a door, then walked through, almost crashing into Holly Blue.

“OH! My Diamond! The….uh….rebels have been detained.” She saluted and smiled nervously. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Blue Diamond frowned at the small Gem.

“No. That will be all.” Holly Blue flinched at the phrase, but smiled and retreated back to her position on deck. Blue Diamond kept walking, until she reached the detention cells.

“Pearl.”

“Yes, my Diamond?”

“Wait outside.”

“Uh...Of course my Diamond.”

The Diamond stooped and headed down the corridor, until she came level with one of the cells. The yellow field was all that separated her, and the one who had ruined her. Looking down at the motionless Sapphire Gem inside, she felt the tears prick at her eyes again.

“Why did it have to be like this?” She said in a hushed whisper. “Why did you have to do it? You were never a bad Gem. You did everything you were made to do, and more. I trusted you. I'm sorry. This shouldn't have been for you. You were so much more…” She trailed off, gasping for air in between her sobs. She wiped her face with her left hand, and supported herself against the wall with her right. “I-I don't want this for you. If I could stop it I would-”

“Then STOP IT!” Came a shout from the next cell. Blue Diamond turned to face the Ruby, who was smoking with rage, pacing her cell in agitation. “You can stop it; just say the word! None of this has to happen!” The Diamond shook her head in sadness, and turned away again. “Did you HEAR ME?” Shouted the small Gem, pounding on the cell wall. “JUST SAY THE WORD!”

The tall Blue Gem began to walk out, without making eye contact, and without another word. Ruby screamed and screamed until the door shut, and they were alone again. She was fuming. How DARE she not even THINK about taking pity on Sapphire? Garnet wasn't even Sapphire’s fault; it was HER who had changed the future. It was HER who had fused with Sapphire in the first place. If anyone should suffer for Garnet’s existence, it should be...her. Ruby stopped as the realisation hit. She sank to her knees, and inhaled deeply. She felt tears prick her eyes, and roll down her face. Lifting her left hand, she saw her own pained expression reflected within it. This was all her fault. No matter how much she loved Sapphire, she had still brought her down, and now, they were both going to pay for it. Tucking her hands under her armpits, she curled up inside her cell and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for the positive feedback it means sosososo much!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me if you liked it and i'll write/post more


End file.
